goblin_slayerfandomcom-20200222-history
Young Warrior
Young Warrior (若い戦士) is a supporting character in Goblin Slayer Side Story: Year One, an adventurer who registered on the same day as Goblin Slayer. Appearance Young Warrior is a young man with yellow disheveled hair. He wears grey plate armor over his chest and shoulders, and carries a sword on a scabbard attached on his left hip. In the manga, Young Warrior has red hair.Goblin Slayer Side Story: Year One Manga - Chapter 8 Personality Young Warrior starts off as a proud and immodest individual. When shopping at the blacksmith, he immediately set his sights on the most powerful equipment available and upon meeting the adventurer who would become Goblin Slayer, stated his intention of killing high level monsters, despite only being a newly registered adventurer. After one of his party members perished in a battle against a rock eater, Young Warrior descended into a state of depression, which lasted only until he decided to go confront the rock eater with numerous other adventurers. Determined to avenge his fallen comrade, he gathered enough courage to fight the creature head-on and deliver a critical blow. By the end of the affair, Young Warrior is more reserved and humble, acknowledging that although he didn't deliver the killing blow to the rock eater, he did everything he could. Chronology Year One Volume 1 Soon after registering as an adventurer, Young Warrior went to Smith's shop looking for powerful and strong equipment. When another newly-registered adventurer entered the shop, the young man offered him to go on an adventure together, but was rebuffed after stating goblins weren't involved.Goblin Slayer Side Story: Year One Light Novel - Volume 1, Chapter 2: Shopping Expedition Shortly after, he managed to form a four-person party. Returning from a successful quest to some ruins, Young Warrior suggested slaying a dragon, but was overruled by his party members since they were still beginners. As such, the party unanimously agreed to take a goblin slaying quest. Teaming up with another adventurer, the party killed the three goblins and rescued a lamb. Young Warrior offered the adventurer a spot in his party, but was bluntly rebuffed right before the latter began dissecting a dead goblin.Goblin Slayer Side Story: Year One Light Novel - Volume 1, Chapter 4: Middle Phase He and his party later went to slay blobs in a cave. After assuring Half-Elf Ranger they would get the job done, the party was caught off guard by the sudden appearance of a rock eater which had Half-Elf Ranger's body in its jaws. The rest of the party survived the encounter, but with Half-Elf Ranger's demise and one of the adventurer's arms eaten off, they disbanded shortly after. Distraught, Young Warrior drowned his sorrows with alcohol at the tavern.Goblin Slayer Side Story: Year One Light Novel - Volume 1, Chapter 5: Advance to the Next Level However, after a quest is offered for any adventurer to slay the rock eater, Young Warrior volunteers to join and tags along with Heavy Warrior as a temporary party member.Goblin Slayer Side Story: Year One Light Novel - Volume 1, Chapter 6: Solo Adventure In the cave, right when the rock eater lunged toward him, Young Warrior thrust his sword into the rock eater's mouth before losing consciousness.Goblin Slayer Side Story: Year One Light Novel - Volume 1, Chapter 7: Climax Phase After waking up at the Temple of the Earth Mother, Young Warrior was told by Heavy Warrior that although he wasn't the one who killed the rock eater, he was the first one to deal the first hit. Young Warrior then acknowledged to himself that he did all he could and that would have to be enough to avenge Half-Elf Ranger.Goblin Slayer Side Story: Year One Light Novel - Volume 1, Chapter 8: Ending Phase Later outside the guild, Young Warrior told the adventurer he met of his plans to go solo, and that the adventurer was being called "Goblin Slayer".Goblin Slayer Side Story: Year One Light Novel - Volume 1, Chapter 9: After Session Year One Volume 2 Young Warrior noticed a party of rookies intending on mapping an old mine. He advised them to exercise caution before entering a cave, but struggled to talk due to the presence of a silver-haired adventurer who looked like Half-Elf Ranger. When the rookies got into a disagreement, Young Warrior walked away, recognizing that he was little more than a rookie himself and that it was shameful for him to patronize them. However, when the silver-haired martial artist thanked him for his advice, Young Warrior figured moping wouldn't help anyone and decided to go with the party.Goblin Slayer Side Story: Year One Light Novel - Volume 2, Interlude: Of How Everything Starts with a First Step Acting as the rookies' impromptu leader, Young Warrior helped them slay oncoming goblins as one of them worked to map the abandoned mine. Once the remaining hobgoblin was killed, he noticed that Martial Artist was in a state of shock from the battle and went to solace her. He told Martial Artist that it was okay to be scared and not everything goes as planned the first time; she would get another chance as long as she was alive. Goblin Slayer Side Story: Year One Light Novel - Volume 2, Interlude: Of How They're Unable to Come Home Because the Map Is Unfinished Young Warrior talked with another adventurer about how Goblin Slayer had been frequenting a shack on the riverside belonging to a female spell caster, which Cow Girl was secretly listening on.Goblin Slayer Side Story: Year One Light Novel - Volume 2, Chapter 4: Johnson and Runner He later accompanied Martial Artist's party a second time.Goblin Slayer Side Story: Year One Light Novel - Volume 2, Chapter 6: After Session, Scenario Hook Abilities Equipment * Sword References Category:Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Male Characters Category:Humans